Nena Trinity
Nena Trinity (ネーナ・トリニティ, Nēna Toriniti) is the youngest of the Trinity siblings and pilot to Gundam Throne Drei. Personality Nena is impulsive, egotistical, immature, and have sociopathic tendencies to her judgment. She believes in changing the world, but also believe random people should die based on her whim and personal logic. Though she's able to kill without reserve, she still has great care for her brothers. This has often make her considered to be a "Yandere" character (ironically, since her seiyuu Kugimiya Rie is more known for Tsundere roles). Like Michael, she's easily excited about battles; she's not as obsessed or eager towards battles compared to him. The only time Nena ever displayed her true feelings was when Ali Al Saachez killed her elder brothers. It's currently unknown whether the tragedy of losing her brothers have mentally/emotionally scarred her in some way or not. Capabilities Nena has quantum brainwaves like the Innovator members, it gives her the ability to communicate with Veda and eavesdrop communications between other Innovators. History Season 1 Rescuing the Gundam Meisters Nena and her siblings received their first orders from Laguna Harvey to sortie and rescue the Gundam Meister's of Celestial Being. She saved Setsuna F. Seiei from getting killed by Ali Al Saachez,in the Agrissa. After introductions to Setsuna the rest of her brothers made quick work with enemy units and had Nena activate her GN Stealth Field for escape. She and her brothers made it to space within their Trinity Mothership, reviewing the Meister's performance upon their interventions before meeting them. Meeting amongst Meister's Team Trinity and the main group agreed to meet and talk on board Ptolemaios. Johann escorted Nena and Micheal with Throne Eins towards an airlock for entrance. Nena was last to introduce herself and waved her "victory" sign towards the group. She quickly wanted to know who was the Meister to Exia and at first thought it was Tieria, but then Setsuna come out to identify himself. She floated over to grab Setsuna and kissed him on the lips (to his surprise); Setsuna pushed her away which caused tension between both sides as Michael pulled out his knife. Johann had the situation under control and Nena along with the rest of the crew went to living room cabin. Nena got bored and wanted to tour around Ptolemaios to entertain herself. She wanted Setsuna to come, but she was brushed off. Nena exited the room and went towards Veda's terminal without permission. Tieria was surprised that someone had access to Veda's terminal and demanded to know how Nena entered. Nena hinted that she got in the same way Tieria does and went back to her brothers and returned to their mothership. Since their last meeting, Nena and her brothers has been taking independent missions from Veda by total annihilation tactics upon military facilities and bases. Nena and her siblings made Setsuna suspicious of their actions/motives with their interventions. Random attack in Spain While passing through Spain on a mission, Nena made a random attack upon Louise's family. Louise's family was celebrating her cousin's wedding when Nena spotted them having a good time within an old Spaniard castle. She couldn't stand how everyone she's watching is having a good time while she suffers dealing with her worldly missions. She felt they were better off dead and fired upon the Halevy family. The first shot killed all of Louise's family and the second fire had a wall crush on top of Louise, critically injuring her and costing her left hand. This attack convinced Setsuna that they aren't real Meister's and he attacked the three. Tieria almost had Nena when her suit was affected by Gundam Nadleeh's Trial System, but they managed to escape. Fallen Angels Not long, the UN Forces was founded and they used their recently acquired GN-X's for combat against the Gundams. Sergei Smirnov was able out maneuver Nena's Throne Drei and even kicked her mobile suit. Johann decided a tactical retreat since they weren't clear about their opponent's capabilities. Even though they escaped, it wasn't long their hidden base in Africa was known and they were forced to fight and go into hiding until they can reach to space. End of Team Trinity While on the run from UN Forces and attempting to escape into space, Ali Al Saachez appeared before the Trinity's. In front of Nena's eyes, he killed Michael with a gunshot. He proceeded to hijack Gundam Throne Zwei and destroyed Throne Eins, killing Johann inside. Ali was about to finish off Nena, when Setsuna suddenly intervened and fought Ali. Nena witnessed how Gundam Exia activated the Trans-Am System and forced Ali to retreat. Nena already fled on her own, crying for the lost of her brothers. Four Year's Later In a epilogue, it's been revealed that after surviving her encounter with Ali Al Saachez, Nena serves Wang Liu Mei. Season 2 Infiltration of Federation Detention Facility On her first mission after Celestial Being's resurface, Nena does a scouting of one of the Federation's prisons, where Allelujah Haptism, Marina Ismail and many Kataron agents were located. She forwards this to Wang who sends it to the Ptolemy 2. Aiding Katharon Nena later brought supplies during a Katharon relocation. Wang claimed that Nena was necessary to deceive the Innovators due to her quantum brainwaves. Her Brother's Killer Nena later accompanied Wang to meet the Innovators, spying with her Veda abilities from afar. Her concentration is then interrupted by Ali. Recognizing her brothers' killer, she attempted to kill him but he easily restrains her. He lets her go then, warning her that he'd kill her if she "have a go" at him. After Memento Mori's firing, Nena, with a bruise on her cheek, sees that the Innovator's conduct was so ecstatic. She later asked Wang if she was going to support both Celestial Being and the Innovators; Wang answered that she's not as special as she use to be. Nena curses her, as Wang is working with the ones who killed her brothers. Going Rogue When Celestial Being and Katharon attempted to destroy Memento Mori, Nena overheard Wang learning of the current events. She decides that she won't let things go Wang's way. She leaks data on Memento Mori to Ptolemy 2, revealing its weakpoint. Once the superweapon is destroyed, Nena then provided long-ranged cover fire for Setsuna/00 Raiser, distracting Healing Care/Gadessa. Nena/Riian later approached Setsuna/00 Raiser when he found a supposed wreckage from Ptolemy 2. She acted flirtatiously with him at how handsome he is, prompting him to point his guns are her; she reinforces that she helped him and informs him that Ptolemy had went into the atmosphere. She offers to transmit the combat data but he quickly rushes away. Haro jokes that she had been dumped, so she pounded him. Fall of the Mistress Four months after Break Pillar, Nena eventually decided to show Wang the error of her ways, by killing her. She disables the system on the Trinity Mothership, before firing on it, supposedly killing Wang and Hong Long. However in the preview for episode 21 the two have been shown to have apparently survived though Wang appears to be injured. Nena is then shown pointing a gun at the two and Wong appears to attack her. Relationships Celestial Being To all of organization, Team Trinity's existence was a complete surprise. It's unclear how did they come to exist, but the observers recognized Team Trinity and their Gundams as part of changing the world. Veda Nena apparently has similar abilities to Tieria (according to her) when she accessed Veda. It's unclear if she can make a mental connection with Veda like Tieria or she merely had secret access capabilities to Veda's terminal on Ptolemaios. Laguna Harvey She takes orders/commands from the president of the linear trains. It's unclear why only one specific observer/agent of Celestial Being have influence over them, but it's likely it's Laguna Harvey was their benefactor of their Gundams and the resources at their disposal. Team Trinity Michael Trinity Michael is the younger big brother and middle child of the siblings. He is the most protective to Nena and easily becomes angry whenever she has her sites on another man. While immature and prone to violence, he also prioritizes his sister over a fight. Johann Trinity Johann is Nena's leader to the team as well as eldest brother. She's tends to misbehave without his attention. Nena often provides combat support for Johann as her Gundam provides additional GN particles for Johann's mobile suit. Johann had Nena run away when Ali Al Saachez was about to kill them. He engaged mobile suit combat with Ali and died when Throne Eins was destroyed before her eyes. Haro This purple Haro is an 80 year old model and aids Nena in GN Particle dispersal inside Gundam Throne Drei and also monitor their systems on board their Trinity Mothership. Crew of Ptolemaios & Gundam Meister's The remaining Gundam Meister's and crew of 'Tolemy only got acquainted with her and don't have any sort of professional or friendly relations with her or her siblings. Setsuna F. Seiei She became infatuated with Setsuna for his reckless way of acting that almost got him killed. After Nena attacked innocent civilians, Setsuna attacked the Throne Gundams and refuse to acknowledge the Throne Gundams as true Gundams. After that altercation, she regretted kissing him; however he later saved her life from Ali Al Saachez and it is unclear if that changed her feelings towards him. In episode 13 of season 2 after Memento Mori was destroyed, in Riian, she provided cover fire for Setsuna as he was retreating with Healing Care tailing him in a Gadessa. She still is infatuated with him though, which nearly prompted him to shoot her. External Links Wikipedia profile on Nena Trinity Category:Anno Domini characters